The Girl Who Drew Flowers
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Drawing. Flowers. It helps take my mind off of things. I draw flowers when I am stressed out or am upset. It helps me clear my head, and it takes me to my happy place. It seems like every bad thing in the world happens to me! I thought school was the one place I could feel safe;like I'm protected from all of my troubles,but I just met one cause of my horrible existence. Austin Moon
1. Prologue

**The Girl Who Drew Flowers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything related to the show!**

Drawing. Flowers. It helps take my mind off of things. It helps me make it through the day. I draw flowers when I am stressed out or am upset. It helps me clear my head, and it takes me to my happy place. It seems like every bad thing in the world happens to me! I thought school was the one place I could feel safe;like I'm protected from all of my troubles, but I just met one cause of my horrible existence. Austin Moon. So please read my story of a girl who is constantly abused, but found the one thing that let's her rise above it all. Drawing Flowers.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Hey everyone! So this is my 3rd FF and I would really appreciate it if Y'all would R&R, F&F, and comment on it! I hope y'all enjoy it and please review! What was your favorite part? What could I do better? Please tell me! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Hello, my name is Ally Dawson and I'm 16 years old. I attend Marino High where I'm constantly harassed by the school's "Populars." I used to be well-liked in my school, but sophomore year that all changed. I had it all. Popularity, a great boyfriend,a best friend, and I had decent grades. Then, poof! It disappeared in an instant! I caught my "great" boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend Trish! I couldn't believe that my _boy_friend and my _best_-friend were secretly going out behind my back! I was so shocked and hurt that I decided to get even! Since my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my ex-best-friend, I figured I'd do the same. So I did the same exact thing; I asked Dez out! At first he was hesitant, since he was Austin's best-friend, and since he actually liked Trish, but I convinced him. Now I'm stuck walking a turtle that wears neon suspenders with little hams on them around for the rest of the year. This just better be worth it! So I walked up to the apparent happy couple that I used to call friends with my new boyfriend;Dez. I swear Austin's mouth just dropped open, and Trish looked like she wanted to kill me. But I don't care, they started it and I just got even; now If I can just convince them I have feelings for Dez.

(Trish-**bold, **Austin- _italic, _Ally-normal, Dez-Underlined. )

**"Ally? What are you doing dating that doofus? There's wayyyy better tha****_n him" _**Trish asked me incredulously. "Oh, but Trish. You just don't understand. I like Dez. I truly like Dez. It's a shame you didn't see all the great qualities he has. He's smart, but is also really silly, and he treats me right. He is so sweet and he is so supportive of me. He's the total opposite of my last boyfriend and that's what makes him so great!" "He's way better than you could ever be Austin" I said with venom in voice directed right at my ex. _"Now wait just a minute Ally! What are you doing dating my best friend? That's like so wrong. Also, how could anyone be better than I am? That like defies the Laws of Physics! But what about what we had? You know you want me back! You can't make it without me! I made you who you are today Ally Dawson! Without me, you'll be a nobody." _Austin said. "Ya know what Austin? I am SO much better off without you! You were just holding me back! I was never allowed to do what I want, because it always had to be approved by your "popular rules". Well I'm sick and tired of you controlling me, and I don't need you. But you were right. You did make me into who I am today, and I hate it. I'm through. By the way, I hope you and Trish are happy because you make the perfect pair!" I said. Before I could retaliate any further, I felt Dez grab my hand and lead me away from those traitors. I also remember the sweet words he whispered,"Don't worry Ally. I know how awesome you are, and they don't matter".

From that moment on, Dez and I were outcast from the populars but we didn't care because we didn't miss sitting at the popular table with all those snobs, and we didn't miss having to act fake, and we don't miss having to be a "popular minion". We had something better;something that was real. We were us.


	3. Chapter Two, (Our Blossoming Romance)

**Chapter Three, (Our _Blossom_ing Romance)**

**A/N Hey everyone! So I came up with a fan name for y'all! From now on, you'll be known as my _flower_ers! I hope y'all don't mind! But I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad y'all are liking this story! *IF IT'S IN ITALICS THEN IT'S ALLY'S INNER THOUGHTS!* I hope you enjoy this chapter even though It doesn't mention Ally and her drawing but I really wanted to explore into Ally and Dez's relationship! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It has been 3 months since Dez and I started dating, and everything is going great! I wasn't sure If I could actually fake my emotions, but it turns out that Dez and I are actually a great couple! He takes me out on romantic dates, he constantly tells me I'm beautiful, and he's always by my side when I need him. He doesn't care if sometimes I'm a nerd, or if I clumsy all the time. He says that's what makes me so adorable and attractive. He doesn't care If I don't feel like getting dressed up, and he doesn't judge me If I get extremely excited about cloud-watching! I was able to finally be myself. The real Ally was exposed, and I will be forever grateful to Dez for that. Even though I thought it wasn't possible, Dez liked me even more when he found out that I actually am a Zalien supporter! Speaking of romantic dates…

***CUE FLASHBACK* ( A few weeks prior)**  
>Evening was slowly approaching and as I'm walking away from school; I feel two hands being placed over my eyes, and I hear the voice of my sweet boyfriend whisper in my ear, "Do you know what today is?". I decide to play dumb and act as If I really don't know. I say, "Hmm, I don't know; Tuesday maybe?". He laughs and in mock shock he says, "Why Ally. I can't believe you forgot that today is Mr. Turtlington's birthday!". I reply by saying, "Oh I'm so sorry Dez! It must've slipped my mind.". <em>*See what I mean? Austin would never allow goofing off like this. It's going against the Popular's Principles.*<em> When I think our silliness has ended I act like I've just remembered something important! "Oh Dez, it's our 2 month anniversary right?" I say. "You got it darling! I knew you wouldn't forget this important milestone in our relationship!" Dez says. The next thing I knew we are walking to an abandoned water park, and I was more than slightly confused. I ask Dez why he's taking me to an old, run down amusement park that probably doesn't amuse anyone anymore. I am told to hush, and just to trust him; so I do. He hasn't disappointed me before so why should he now? But as I begin to feel the cracked concrete walkway disappear and it's replaced by soft dirt I begin to wonder where I'm being led. _* I really hope this is going to end well. I'm too young to die! I haven't even had my first break-up yet! There's still many things I haven't experienced in life! I wanted to travel and see new things! I really hope Dez won't decide to kill me. Have I been a bad girlfriend? Did I do something wrong? Oh No. I must've put Mr. Turtlington's suspenders on wrong!* _As I continue my mental rant, I am suddenly stopped and lifted up by Dez. "Before you say anything Ally, no I am not going to kill you! I just wanted to make this night special, but since you haven't experienced your first break-up, maybe It'll happen tonight." Dez tells me. I begin to freak out, and I basically yell, "No! No! Dez I don't want you to break up with me. I'm sorry I accused you! Since you heard it, that must mean I was talking out loud right? Oh no please don't break up with me I'm Sorry! I love you!". I As I realize what I just said, I quickly throw my hand over my mouth to prevent from saying more secrets. " Dez! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean it! Is it too soon? Oh I knew it was too soon! I understand if you wanna break up with m-", but I was cut off when Dez embraced me in a tight hug. I was a little taken aback, but I finally returned it. "Ally, stop rambling! It's fine! I wanted to tell you but i was afraid you would think it was too soon! I guess we're both a little nervous, huh?" Dez says. "Yeah I guess so" I reply. So Dez continues carrying me down an old dirt path that leads to the very back of the park. The only thing back here is dilapidated slides and overgrown ivy climbing everything. In the middle of the large drained pool where you come out of the slide is a table covered in silk cloth and candles. The table has all my favorite food and I just can't believe that Dez did this. As we descend the old steps and sit down, I look up and I can see everything above us; the Ivy climbing the walls and the stars just make everything look so amazing. "Dez I can't believe you did this! It's so amazing!" I exclaim in excitement. "Anything for you Ally" Dez tells me. We sit down and begin to eat; but after our meal Dez comes over to me and extends his hand. "Ally, may I have this dance?" he asks. I place my hand in his and as we start doing the "Zalien" two violinists appear and start playing the Zalien's theme song. To anyone else this might seem bizarre or ridiculous, but for us it was perfect. It was just Ally and Dez. Being ourselves and thinking nothing could be better.


End file.
